


Tibay at Lakas

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Carrier Kyungsoo, Domestic, Fluff, Lactating Kyungsoo, Lactation AU, M/M, Mpreg, Wild Sexy times LOL, family au, preggy!soo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Gumagawa ang mag asawang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ng treehouse para sa kanilang anak hanggang sa nagkamilagro sa mismong tree house at nabinyagan iyon nang di oras.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Tibay at Lakas

**Author's Note:**

> medyo nabago yung prompt pero ang nangyari ay naging isa na lang anak nila imbis _mga anak_
> 
> gahol ako sa oras pero nailuwal ko naman ito so enjoy the smut!! (pukes)

Tila matagal-tagal pa makakaahon ang bansa dulot ng pandemic at mukhang aabutin pa sa susunod na taon ang paghihirap ng taongbayan.

Dahil nasa GCQ pa rin ang lugar na tinitirhan ng mag-asawang Jongin at Kyungsoo at naka-work from home lamang si Jongin at househusband naman itong si Kyungsoo na tumutulong sa gastusin sa bahay sa pamamagitan ng pagbebenta ng halaman online, madalas ay sa bahay lamang silang pamilya.

Walong taon na silang kasal at nabiyayaan na sila ng anak na ngayon ay pitong-taong gulang na rin.

Masaklap pa nga dahil naabutan ngayong pandemya ang 7th birthday ni Jongsoo na planado pa naman sana nilang i-celebrate sa Jollibee. Wala tuloy party ang anak pero syempre, hindi nila hahayaang walang selebrasyon na magaganap sa araw na iyon na nakatakda na sa susunod na dalawang araw.

“Tulog na siya?” Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nagpatulog sa anak gayong siesta na at panakot nila sa bata na kapag hindi natulog, hindi tatangkad tulad ni Daddy Jongin.

Epektibo naman iyon kaya’t araw-araw din nilang napapatulog ang anak.

Lumabas ng kwarto ni Jongsoo si Kyungsoo at iniwan lang nito na nakabukas ang pinto dahil ayaw ng anak na sinisira ito dahil natatakot ito.

“Tulog na. Ano tara?”

Sumilip saglit si Jongin sa anak at nang makita ang mahimbing na pagtulog ng anak ay tinanguan na nito si Kyungsoo at humawak na sa maliit na beywang nito patungo sa likod bahay nila na malawak na punong-puno ng mga pananim ni Kyungsoo at kung saan may puno ng mangga na nakatayo rin.

Pagkarating sa bakuran ay nakakalat lang doon ang mga kahoy na gagamitin nila para sa pagtatayo ng tree house na ibibirthday gift nila para kay Jongsoo.

Paano ba naman kasi, sa isang gabi na kwinentuhan ng mag-asawa ang anak ng isang storya mula sa nabiling reading book na coloring book din na binili nila sa palengke na may patungkol sa tree house ay biglang singit ni Jongsoo sa kanila, “Dada, Daddy, usto ko po twee house. Pwede po tayo bwumili po twee house?”

At dahil wala naman silang alam na bilihin ng tree house, napagdesisyunan na lang ng mag-asawa na gumawa non. Umorder sila ng mga kakailanganin at nang isang beses na tinanong sila ng anak kung ano ang ginagawa nila ay nagpalusot na lang si Jongin ng, “Nak, gagawa ako ng bago mong cabinet. Lalagyan ba ng mga laruan mo kasi puno na yung toy box mo pano naman yung iba di ba san natin ilalagay?” 

At syempre pinaniwalaan iyon ng kanilang munting anghel at hinayaan pa nga nila ito na panoorin sila saglit hanggang sa binago nila ang plano at gawin na lang ang tree house sa mga oras na tulog ang anak sa tanghali.

“Finishing touches na lang ‘to, mahal. Tuyo na yung pintura kaya pagkabit-kabitin na lang natin ‘to tas ayos na.” Pamewang nasabi ni Jongin habang nakatingala sa puno ng mangga.

Ayos naman na ang flooring ng nasabing tree house. Inunti-unti nila ang pagkakabit para hindi ito mahalata ni Jongsoo. Pasalamat na rin sila at hindi naman na sila tinanong ng anak patungkol roon at mukhang paniwalang-paniwala lang ito na gumagawa lang sila ng bagong cabinet.

“Sige, game na. Para tapos na. Takluban na lang natin yung tree house ng trapal para hindi halata. Kunin ko sa attic, mahal.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, humaplos sa malaking braso ng asawa bago umalis muna.

Samantala, nagsimula na si Jongin kumilos. Gamit ang bakal nilang hagdan ay nagpako na si Jongin ng magiging haligi ng tree house. 

Mabilis rin namang nakabalik si Kyungsoo dala ang trapal na sinasabi. Tumulong si Kyungsoo sa pag-abot ng kahoy, pako kay Jongin at nang may pagkakataon ay pumasok muli sa bahay para kumuha ng pitsel ng tubig at baso para sa kanilang dalawa.

Mainit ang panahon lalo na’t tanghali sila nagtatrabaho para sa treehouse. Ayaw man ni Kyungsoo sa initan pero no choice dahil ayaw nilang mabuking muna itong sorpresa nila para sa kanilang anak. Perpektong oras na ang siesta para gawin ito kaya’t tiis tiis muna siya sa initan. 

“Dy, tubig ka muna.” Abot ni Kyungsoo ng isang basong tubig kay Jongin na bumaba muna ng hagdan. Tagatak na siya ng pawis sa mag-iisang oras niyang pagpupukpok ng kahoy sa puno.

Pagkaabot ng tubig ay siyang bilis din ni Kyungsoo sa pagkuha ng tuwalya na prinepera na niya kanina para sa asawa. Pinunasan niya ang pawis nito sa mukha at sa leeg.

“Basang-basa na ng pawis damit mo. Hubarin mo na yan.” Sabi niya na nagbigay lang ng kumpyansa kay Jongin na asarin ang asawa.

“Ikaw maghubad.”

“Wala ka ba kamay?”

Ngumiti si Jongin at pagkalagok sa inuming tubig at pagkababa ng baso sa kahoy na lamesa ay bigla niyang tinaas ang mga kamay. “Hubaran mo ko.”

“Ang daming alam ano ba yan. Tsk.” Komento ni Kyungsoo pero tinaas din naman niya ang basang damit ng asawa at sinampay muna iyon sa monoblock chair sa tabi nila. “Basang-basa.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang may umakap sa kanya. “Ahh, baby ko.” Ungol ni Jongin bigla habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagpupumiglas sa kanya. “Dy, ano ba pawis ka.”

Ngumuso si Jongin at bumitaw. “Pampalakas lang. Napagod ako bigla eh.”

Pinunasan na lang muli ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. “Pahinga ka muna. Ano gusto mo kainin? Gawa ako. Kain ka muna.”

“Ayos lang naman ako. Gusto lang kita yakapin.” Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya bago akmang yayakap na naman muli sa kanya.

“Jongin!!”

“Yakap lang, please.”

“Pawis ka nga kasi!”

“Mabaho ba?” Nguso ni Jongin sa kanya pagtingin nito sa kanya.

Nakatingala naman si Kyungsoo at umiling. “Di naman kaso ang lagkit mo.”

Tumawa si Jongin at tuluyan na bumitaw bago bumalik sa pagmamartilyo ng tree house.

Ilang saglit ay naisipan na talaga ni Kyungsoo gumawa na ng meryenda.

Gumawa siya ng sandwich para sa kanilang dalawa. Tinapay lang naman na pinalamanan ng cheese whiz ang hinanda niya at sa pagbalik niya ay napatingala siya sa tree house na onti na lang at mabubuo na.

“Gumawa na ako meryanda, Dy. Baba ka dyan kung gusto mo na kumain.” Nilatag ni Kyungsoo ang tray ng meryenda sa lamesa at tinigala muli si Jongin. “Kailangan mo ba ng tulong? May pako ka pa ba?”

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya. “Paabot nga ako ng liha, mahal.”

Pagkakuha ng liha ay umakyat si Kyungsoo sa hagdan at napasilip sa loob ng tree house na unti-unti nang nabubuo. “Dy.” Sabay abot ng liha sa pawisang asawa.”

Lumapit si Jongin sa kanya na may mapanlokong ngiti. Kinuha nga ni Jongin ang liha sa kanya pero umiskor pa ito ng halik sa labi niya na ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo pero ikinakilig din niya.

“Tss.”

“Ano masasabi mo?”

“Saan?”

“Sa tree house.”

Nilakbay ni Kyungsoo ang paningin sa loob ng kahon na tree house at ngumiti. “Magugustuhan ni Jongsoo dito.”

Ngumiti pabalik si Jongin. “Pwede na natin i-celebrate birthday niya dito.”

“Kaya pala tinaasan mo para kasya ka rin dito.”

“Syempre.Parang mas magugustuhan ni Jongsoo kung dito tayo sa birthday niya. Mahal, dalhin mo na dito yung meryenda dito na tayo kumain.”

“Hindi ba maalikabok?”

“Hindi naman. Dali para makaakyat ka na rin dito.”

“Saglit lang.” Bumaba muli si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang tray ng meryenda nila ni Jongin. Nakadalawang balik siya dahil may inumin pa sila na kailangan din niya akyatin.

Nang maakyat na ang meryenda ay siya ring pagtungtong ni Kyungsoo sa treehouse.

Sakto para sa height ni Jongin na 6 feet ang taas at dahil maliit lang naman si Kyungsoo ay perpekto lang ang taas ng tree house para sa kanya.

“Ano na lang ba kulang?”

“Ayun na lang naman yung sa bubong.” turo ni Jongin sa parte ng bubong na hindi pa naaayos at natatakpan panangga sa init at ulan.

Kumain ang mag-asawa ng meryenda habang nakaupo sa maliit na silya.

“Pagtapos mo dito ako na bahala maglinis.”

“Tulungan na kita kasi baka mamaya magising na si Jongsoo.”

“Kumagat muli si Kyungsoo sa tinapay at tiningnan muli maigi ang tree house. “Okay nga na dito na lang tayo mag-celebrate ng birthday ni Jongsoo tutal tayo lang naman.”

Tumango si Jongin. “Gawa tayo banner tapos lagay natin dito.” Pahayag ni Jongin. “Bukas siguro gagawa ako ng maliit na lamesa dito. May tira pa naman tayong kahoy diyan.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nag-reach out para punasan ang pawis ng asawa. Pinaghandaan din niya ito ng isang baso ng tubig.

Pagkainom ni Jongin ay tumayo na agad ito para magpatuloy. “Gawa na ako baka magising si Jongsoo. Ano oras na ba?”

“2:30 na siguro.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

At nang makakain saglit ay bumaba na si Kyungsoo para ibaba ang mga kubyertos na ginamit, ngunit umakyat siya muli bitbit ang walis at dustpan para makapaglinis.

Maalikabok sa tree house kaya naman singhot rin nang singhot si Kyungsoo.

Nagtulungan silang mag-asawa sa pag-aayos ng tree house.

Di rin naman kasi nagtagal si Jongin sa pag-ayos ng bubong nito dahil planado na ang lahat kaya’t natulungan na rin niya si Kyungsoo sa paglinis.

Pagpatak ng alas tres ay laking ginhawa nila na tapos na rin sila at heto sila’t nakaupo na at pagod na.

Nakadikit si Jongin sa asawa at imbis na itaboy siya ni Kyungsoo ay hinayaan na lang siya nito. Nakasandal si Kyungsoo sa pawisang dibdib ni Jongin at napapikit.

“Tapos na natin, Dy…” May maliit na ngiti sa labi niya. 

Tumawa nang mahina si Jongin. “Himala ata nakadikit ka sa akin ngayon. Lagkit ko kaya.”

“Pawis din naman ako so okay lang na.” Sumiksik pa lalo si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig ni Jongin na nakapulupot sa kanya. 

Humalik si Jongin sa ulo ng asawa at biglang napahaplos ito sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Wala naman ibig sabihin yun kay Jongin. Kusa lang napahimas ang kamay niya sa dibdib ng asawa na sa di inaasahan ay biglang nagpa-ungol kay Kyungsoo.

“J-Jong--” Nagsusumamo na tingin ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na walang malay sa nagagawang paghimas sa sensitibong dibdib ng asawang  _ carrier _ .

“Hm?” Inosenteng tanong ni Jongin na sige pa rin sa paghimas dahil gusto lang naman niyang irelax si Kyungsoo matapos ng paglilinis at pagtulong sa paggawa ng tree house.

“Yung kamay mo, Dy--ah!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo na di na mapakali sa pagkakasandal sa asawa.

Nang matanto ang ginagawa, dun lang naliwanagan si Jongin sa kamay niyang pumipisil sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ohh…” Sabi lang ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang reaksyon ng sensitibong asawa.

Sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo na nakapikit at tila nag-eenjoy sa mahika ng malalakin kamay ni Jongin, nagpatuloy lang si Jongin sa ginagawa na siya ring nagpapa-turn on na rin sa kanya.

Himas. Himas.

“Tigil ko ba?” Bulong niyang malalim sa asawa na nanatiling nakapikit at relaxed na relaxed sa bisig niya.

Dumilat si Kyungsoo at tumingala sa kanya. Binasa nito ang makapal at mapulang labi sabay hawak sa mga kamay ni Jongin na nakadakot sa dibdib niya.

“Tuloy mo lang, Dy.” Sabi niya na siya rin na ang nag-udyok sa mga kamay ni Jongin na magpatuloy. “ _ Ahhh _ , ganyan nga, Dy.  _ Ahh _ .” Liyad niya at eto na ang nagpalakas ng loob kay Jongin na gumawa pa ng milagro sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Pinisil niya ang mga matitigas nitong usbong na bumabakat sa puting damit ni Kyungsoo. Pinaglaruan niya iyon at pinisil-pisil pa. 

Mabigat na ang paghinga nilang dalawa at ramdam na ni Jongin ang pagtigas ng sandata sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita.

Mainit na nga’t pawisan siya pero lalo lang nag-init ang tree house dala ng hindi nila inaasahang gawain.

Ilang segundo pa’t pinasok na ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa loob ng damit ni Kyungsoo at minasahe ang dibdib nito.

Ang mga tunog na kumakawala sa bibig ni Kyungsoo ay lalong nagpahumaling sa kanya.

Hinubad niya rin ilang saglit ang damit ni Kyungsoo at ginilid ang asawa kaunti para magkaron siya ng kumportableng posisyon masubo ang usbong nito.

Habang himas ang kaliwang dibdib ni Kyungsoo, nakasubo naman si Jongin sa kabila na mabilis niyang napalabas ang gatas nito.

Maingay ang pagsupsop ni Jongin roon at tiningnan niya ang asawa na parang naiiyak na.

“ _ J-Jongin--ahhh! _ ”

Sa ingay ni Kyungsoo, ito ang nagpalakas ng loob kay Jongin na huwag huminto.

Pagkabitaw sa usbong ng asawa at habang paatuloy niyang pinipisil ang mga iyon ay tanong niya, “Gusto mo ba dito na?”

Maluha-luha na si Kyungsoo. Namumula ang mga pisngi at ang leeg habang nakatingin kay Jongin at tumango bilang permiso.

Wala nang salita pa’t, si Jongin na ang namuno kay Kyungsoo na tumayo at dalhin ito sa pader ng tree house. 

“Pag bumigay ‘tong tree house ibig sabihin di matibay. Pero pag kinaya naman, good job sa atin, mahal.”

Hinigop ni Jongin ang bibig ni Kyungsoo habang binaba niya ang suot na shorts nila ni Kyungsoo.

Sa sobrang hina na ng mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang pagiging sensitibo bilang _ carrier _ sa kanila ni Jongin ay kailangan na siyang alalayan ni Jongin sa beywang habang nagsasayaw ang maiinit nilang mga dila at labi.

Dinakot ni Jongin ang matambok na pang-upo ng asawa habang pinaliligaya ang mga labi nito ng kanya. Minasa-masahe niya iyon na aakalain mong naghuhulma ito ng tinapay.

Kumalas si Kyungsoo sa halik, hingal na hingal, “Jongin, basa na ako, dali. Baka hanapin tayo ni Jongsoo.” Sabik niyang sabi.

Pagkahubad sa mga suot nilang mga brief. Itim ang kay Kyungsoo habang pula naman kay Jongin, dinla ni Jongin ang asawa sa kahoy na pader sa gilid ng bintana ng tree house kung saan tanaw nila ang nakabukas na pinto ng likod bahay nila. Para kung sakali na lumabas si Jongsoo ay agad nilang makita.

“Bakit dito? Baka may makakita sa atin.” Pero nakalapat naman na ang mga palad niya sa pader habang sinasalsal naman ni Jongin ang tigas niya para ihanda sa susunod niyang aksyon.

“Walang makakita, mahal. Relax ka lang. Di tayo tanaw ng mga kapitbahay dito. Basta silipin mo lang yung pinto baka lumabas si Jongsoo.” Paalala niya habang ginuguhit ang ilong sa pawisang leeg ni Kyungsoo na amoy bulaklak pa rin ang halimuyak.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at panaka-naka ang tingin sa labas. Kabado at sabik sa gagawin nilang mag-asawa na hindi niya inasahan na mauuwi sila sa ganito.

Basang-basa na si Kyungsoo sa likuran, dala ng pagka-turn on at bilang natural na reaksyon ng kanyang katawan sa isang tulad niyang  _ carrier _ . Ang likido na nai-poproduce niya ay ang tumutulong sa pagpawi ng sakit sa kanyang likuran sa tuwing ito ay nasasakupan ng tigas ng kanyang kapareha.

Nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. “Okay na?”

Ginuhit ni Jongin ang ulo ng ari niya sa pagitan ng pwetan ni Kyungsoo at tsaka sinagot ang asawa sa marahang pagpasok niya sa butas nito.

Ingay ang sagot ni Kyungsoo na napakalmot na na sa kahoy na pader.

Umungol si Jongin sa sikip ni Kyungsoo at kumapit siya sa balakang nito. “Test na natin kung guguho.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ungol ang pinalit sa bawat pagpasok-labas ng ari ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Dahan-dahan na muna.” Sabi ni Jongin at nang parang wala namang senyas ng pagkaluwag sa pagkakapako niya sa mga kahoy ay binilisan niya ang pagbayo.

Napapaliyad si Kyungsoo at napapatirik na ang mata sa bawat galaw ni Jongin sa likuran niya. Halos di na rin niya matingnan ang pinto ng likod bahay nila sa kakaibang sensasyon na dala ng pag-iisa nila muli ni Jongin sa dalawang linggo na hindi nila nagawa ito.

Sapagkat naka-community quarantine ang bansa ay naging mas marami ang oras na nailalaan nila sa pag-iisa. Nitong nakaraang dalawang buwan lamang sila hindi nakapagsolo dahil sa pagpiprepera nila sa 7th birthday ng anak at sa di inaasahan at natangay na lang sila bigla ng libog ay heto sila’t bumabawi.

“Ano, Soo?” Hingal na tanong ni Jongin. “Bantayan mo si Jongsoo.”

Ungol ang sagot ni Kyungsoo na nanatiling nakatuwad. “Y-Yung tree house. B-Baka magiba.” Pangamba niya sa bilis ng kilos ni Jongin na mas lalong pinabilis pa ng asawa at nagpadama sa kanya ng pinakamasarap na sensasyon na kung pwede lang ay ayaw na niyang matapos pa.

Naluluha na si Kyungsoo sa sarap na dumadaloy mula sa ulo hanggang paa niyang kumukulubot na.

Lumakbay pa nga ang kamay ni Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo at doon na naman napakapit habang palalim at pabilis nang pabilis ang paggalaw niya.

Pagkabitaw ni Kyungsoo sa pader ay napahawak na rin siya sa kamay ni Jongin na nakapisil sa dibdib niya.

Nilingon niya ang asawa ng buong pagsusumamo at sa isang tagpo lang ng kanilang mga tingin ay nagsalubong na ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang malalim na halik.

Pagbitaw nga lang ni Kyungsoo ay sige pa rin sa paghabol ng halik si Jongin. Nanggigigil sa maliit at malambot na asawa na ayaw na niyang pakawalan pa. Medyo nawala na rin sa isip nila ang tungkol sa tibay ng tree house dahil ang tanging alam na lang nila ngayon ay nag ligaya at sarap na nananalaytay sa mga katawan nila ngayon.

Nagkita muli ang kanilang mga labi para sa halik at sa bawat higpit ng pagpisil ni Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ay ang pag-agos ng gatas nito.

“Lapit na.” Sabi ni Jongin sa asawa kaya’t inayos muli niya ang pagtuwad nito at hinawakan muli si Kyungsoo sa beywang at binigay ang lahat niya upang matunton ang rurok ng pagsisiping nila.

“Wag sa loob, Dy.”

Tumango si Jongin at nang lalabasan na ay hinugot niya ang ari mula kay Kyungsoo.

“Dy, wait!”

Natigil si Jongin, hinahapo na sa kanilang aktibidad nang biglang lumuhod si Kyungsoo, kinuha ang tigas niya at sinalsal iyon hanggang sa nilabasan na nga si Jongin at nagkalat iyon sa bibig ni Kyungsoo na nilunok ang makukuha.

Para naman tulungang labasan si Kyungsoo ay umupo si Jongin sa maliit na silyang plastic at inupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan niya. Sinalsal niya si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagsupsop ng gatas sa dibdib nito hanggang sa sumaboy ang katas ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin at tinapos nila ito sa isang marahan at malalim na halik.

Pagod na’t magkayakap, sabi ni Jongin, “Mukhang matibay ang tree house.”

Nakaakap si Kyungsoo sa leeg ng asawa at napatingin sa paligid ng tree house at sinuri iyon.

“Mukha nga.”

Pero matapos ang pahayag ni Kyungsoo ay may natanggal na kahoy sa pader na tila napigtas at ngayon ay gumegewang-gewang na sa hangin.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa sa gulat at natawa na lang.

_ “Matibay nga.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  


“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday~ happy birthday~ happy birthday Jongsoo! Happy birthday Jongsoo!!” Hiyaw ng mga lolo’t lola, tito at tita na ka-video call nila ngayon sa Google Meet para naman kahit wala sila sa venue ay nariyan pa rin ang presensya nila sa kaarawan ni Jongsoo. 

“Okay, anak blow your candles na!” Udyok ni Jongin sa anak ngunit siningitan muna ni Kyungsoo na siyang tagakuha ng litrato.

“Anak, picture muna.” 

Matapos kuhaan ng picture ay inihipan na ni Jongsoo ang number 7 na candle niya sa binake na cake ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya.

“Yehey!!” Palakpak ni Jongin na masayang-masaya na nanatiling malusog at masigla ang anak nila ni Kyungsoo. Tumabi si Jongin sa anak at kiniss ito sa pisngi. “Happy birthday sa aming big baby. Mahal, lika dito picture tayo.”

Todo ngiti rin si Jongsoo na masayang-masaya sa birthday party niya sa loob ng tree house na regalo sa kanya ng Dada at Daddy niya.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone mula kay Kyungsoo at nilagay ito sa selfie stick at tsaka sila nag-picture taking pamilya.

Matapos mag-picture ay tinawag sila ni Jongsoo. 

“Dada, Daddy, may sasabihin po ako.”

“Ano yun, nak?” Lapit ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Dada, lapit ka rin po.” 

Lumapit si Kyungsoo at nilebel ang mukha sa anak. “Ano yun baby ko?

Humarap si Jongsoo sa laptop kung saan ka-video call ang kamag-anak at tsaka siya kumiss sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at pisngi ni Jongin. “Dada, Daddy, thank you po!!”

At wala na mapagsidlan ng tuwa ang mag-asawang Jongin Kim at Kyungsoo Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> to the mods of this fest sorry po muntik na ako maging ghoster :( sorry po and thank you for the extension napakabuti po ninyo!


End file.
